


Rule The World

by NikkiHeat83



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiHeat83/pseuds/NikkiHeat83
Summary: Kessie had been a survivor of so much hurt, all she wanted was to be safe and she finally got that with Vergil, but at what cost? Read to discover how far Vergil goes to protect Kessie...First DMC fic on Vergil with Dante appearing
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

~Red Grave City~ 

Kessie woke up as she noticed that Vergil was still asleep in their bed, Kessie gently got up without waking Vergil as she got dressed and went downstairs to get a drink, Vergil soon woke up feeling the bed empty, he stretched out and got up, he went to find Kessie, as Vergil headed downstairs as he smelt fresh coffee and soon found Kessie as he went over to her and stood behind Kessie as he wrapped both arms around her as Kessie softly smiled, Vergil softly kissed her neck lovingly, Kessie set her cup down and she turned around as Vergil put his hand on her arm as he softly kissed her, Kessie smiled in their kiss as Vergil led Kessie up to their bedroom, as they landed on their bed, Kessie put her hand on Vergil's chest as he softly smiled before he touched her silver wedding ring, Vergil was happy and he knew that Kessie had survived a lot of hurt from people before and Vergil had always protected her from harm. 

After their fumble in the sheets, Kessie was close to Vergil as he cuddled her close to him, Vergil knew that Kessie hadn't seen her mom in almost five years since what happened to her before he saved her from harm, Kessie did think about her mom from time to time, Kessie had no idea that her mom was searching for her, Kessie had confided in Vergil about maybe finding her mom when the time was right, Vergil had agreed to help Kessie with that when she was ready, for now as Kessie stayed close to Vergil as they were in bed together, Kessie knew that she could only trust Vergil to protect her from harm. 

Kessie snuggled close to Vergil as she loved how close they were to each other, Vergil knew that Kessie meant the world to him, as a few weeks had passed when Kessie got up without waking Vergil as she went to be sick, Vergil woke up as he heard Kessie being sick as he went to check on Kessie as he held her hair, after Kessie gently got up as she held onto Vergil as he worried about her, Kessie was worried about why she being sick, Kessie went to the hospital and she had an ultrasound scan to see if it would show anything when the nurse told Kessie that she was actually six weeks pregnant, Kessie was shocked and she was scared of telling Vergil, when she got back home, Kessie set the scan pic on the table as she went for a warm shower, Vergil noticed the pic and he looked at it, before it dawned on him that Kessie was pregnant with his baby.

Vergil went upstairs and noticed that Kessie had just finished drying her hair, as Vergil went over to her and put his hand on her stomach lovingly as Vergil told Kessie that he wanted her to keep their unborn baby, Kessie saw how much it meant to Vergil and she told him that she would keep their unborn baby, Vergil cuddled Kessie close to him as he was excited that Kessie was expecting their first child together, Vergil stayed close to Kessie as he just wanted to spend time with her as she loved the bond she has with Vergil, as Kessie loved being with Vergil, as Kessie stayed close to Vergil as they bonded over their unborn baby. 

Kessie was happy with Vergil as she knew how far he would go to protect her and their unborn baby from harm, Vergil would always protect his family as he loved Kessie so much as he knew how happy he was with Kessie as he loved being with Kessie as she was special to him, Vergil was happy with Kessie as she snuggled close to him as they spent time together, Vergil placed a soft kiss on Kessie's stomach lovingly as she smiled softly knowing how happy Vergil was as she had her hand on Vergil's shoulder, which made Kessie happy as she snuggled close to Vergil as they were by the warm fire, Vergil kept his hand on Kessie's small baby bump lovingly as Kessie was happy with Vergil. 

Vergil handed Kessie a small red velvet box as Kessie opened it to find a set of rings as Vergil put them on Kessie's left hand as she loved the gift from Vergil as he softly kissed her, Kessie smiled in their kiss as she loved Vergil and their life together, Kessie rested her hand on Vergil's chest as he put his hand on top of her's as she loved Vergil so much as he knew how special Kessie was to him as he loved Kessie and their unborn baby, Kessie knew how happy she was with Vergil, as he cuddled Kessie lovingly to him as he kissed her with so much love as Kessie was close to Vergil as he placed a loving kiss on Kessie's neck as he slyly put his hand underneath her top as he kissed her with a passion, Kessie unbuttoned Vergil's shirt as he took it off, Vergil pulled Kessie closer to him during their kiss. 

Kessie loved how gentle Vergil was towards her as she loved their kiss as he led her upstairs to their bedroom as Vergil showed Kessie just how much he loved her and their unborn baby, Kessie snuggled close to Vergil as they were in bed together, Vergil wrapped both arms around Kessie as he cuddled her close to him, Kessie loved Vergil so much as she knew how happy she was with Vergil as he knew how much his wife meant to him, Vergil kept his hand on Kessie's small baby bump, Kessie cuddled close to Vergil as she rested her hand on Vergil's bare chest as he softly smiled knowing how much happy Kessie was with him, Kessie loved Vergil so much as she knew how much happier she was with Vergil and she was happy with Vergil, as he lovingly knew how happy he was with Kessie. 

Vergil loved Kessie as he lovingly cuddled Kessie close to him as Kessie placed a soft kiss on Vergil's cheek as he smiled softly, Kessie loved being with Vergil as she was happy with Vergil as she softly sighed, Kessie knew how much she trusted Vergil, as he grazed her arm with his knuckles softly as he showed Kessie just how much he loved her, Vergil knew how much Kessie suited being pregnant with their first baby, Vergil wrapped their duvet around Kessie as she stayed close to Vergil while in bed together. 

Kessie's mom Becca turned up in Red Grave City desperate to find her daughter Kessie, who was at home with hubby Vergil as he got a phone call from his twin brother Dante informing him that someone was looking for Kessie, later that day Vergil told Kessie that her mom was in the city looking for her, Kessie was surprised as she didn't know what she should do, Vergil comforted Kessie close to him, both Kessie and Vergil went to see Dante at Devil May Cry, unaware that Becca had saw Kessie after five years, Becca was shocked to see Kessie after all this time, Becca noticed that Kessie was wearing three silver rings on her left hand, Becca was shocked as it dawned on her that her little girl was married, Becca noticed how happy Kessie was with this person. 

Vergil kept a loving hold of Kessie as they headed to see Dante, as Kessie was happy with Vergil and she was so excited about having their first baby together, Kessie had mentioned to Vergil about keeping it a secret until the time was right and Vergil had agreed with Kessie's request about keeping the pregnancy a secret for a while longer, Vergil wanted to protect Kessie and their unborn baby, Kessie loved being married to Vergil, she loved him more than anything in the world and she always felt safe with him, Kessie was close to Vergil as they had a catch up with Dante, who told them more about who was looking for Kessie, when she told Dante that it was her mom, Kessie then told Dante everything, as Vergil cuddled Kessie close to him, Dante knew just how protective Vergil was of Kessie as he told Kessie that he would look out for her when she needed him to, Vergil had agreed to that suggestion from his twin brother, Kessie knew that she would always be protected by both Vergil and Dante. 

What happens in part two?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Two months had passed since Kessie and Vergil discovered they were expecting their first baby together, when Kessie had been at hospital for her check up, Vergil by her side as they had the scan on their unborn baby, Kessie was emotional and Vergil was too, as Becca went over to Kessie and she turned around as her mom tried to grab Kessie, just as Vergil returned and he went over to Kessie and held her close to him, when Becca tried to take Kessie back home but she refused to leave Vergil as he warned Becca to stay away, Kessie then told her mom that she was staying with Vergil, as he kept a close hold of Kessie. 

Vergil led Kessie away as she stayed close to Vergil, he wanted to protect Kessie and their unborn baby, Kessie entwined her hand with Vergil's as they headed home, Vergil made sure that Kessie was going to be ok as Vergil cuddled Kessie close to him in front of the warm fire, Kessie loved Vergil as she could only trust him as Vergil placed a soft kiss on Kessie's baby bump lovingly as Kessie softly smiled as she knew how safe she was with Vergil as he wanted to protect his wife and unborn baby. 

Kessie told Vergil that she never wanted to see her mom again, Vergil accepted that and he cuddled Kessie close to him and he told her that he was all she needed, Kessie knew that Vergil was right as she snuggled close to him as they spent time together, Vergil would always protect Kessie and their unborn baby, Vergil was happy with Kessie as he knew that he was getting a new chance to have a family with Kessie and he hoped that he would be a good dad to their baby, Kessie loved Vergil, who had told Dante what had happened with Kessie's mom, Dante went over to see his brother, while Dante was there, both Kessie and Vergil told Dante that he was going to be an uncle, Dante was happy for his brother and Kessie as she knew that it meant so much to them. 

Kessie knew that she was safe with Vergil as she knew how much Vergil loved her growing baby bump as Vergil loved Kessie and her baby bump, later that night as Kessie was getting for bed as Vergil came into their bedroom as he went over to Kessie as he cuddled close to Kessie as his hand rested on her baby bump as he loved Kessie so much as Vergil placed a soft kiss on Kessie's shoulder as she loved being with Vergil as she knew how close he was to him, Kessie trusted Vergil as he knew how happy he was with Kessie. 

Few months had passed as Kessie had been over at Devil May Cry talking to Dante just as Kessie felt her water break as Dante tried to call Vergil but he couldn't get through to him, as Dante managed to get through to Kyrie who agreed to come over to the shop, Kyrie helped Kessie through the birth, as Kessie gave birth to a healthy baby girl, Kessie was nursing her little girl, as Dante appeared into the room and went over to Kessie as he saw his newborn baby niece for the first time, Kyrie was downstairs when Vergil turned up and found out that Kessie had their first baby, Vergil went upstairs and straight into Dante who told Vergil that Kessie was asleep, Vergil asked about his baby just as Dante told him that he now had a little girl. 

Vergil later went upstairs to see Kessie as she was sitting up nursing their baby girl, Kessie noticed Vergil and she was hurt that he wasn't there for the birth of their first child, Vergil saw their baby daughter sleeping as he sat up on the bed next to Kessie as he told her that he was sorry for not being there for the birth of their first child, Kessie suggested of naming their newborn baby daughter Eva Rose Sparda, Vergil agreed to name their baby girl after his and Dante's mom, Kessie let Vergil hold their newborn baby daughter Eva for the first time, Vergil softly sniffled as he held his baby daughter, Kessie saw how much their baby girl meant to Vergil as he told Kessie why he missed the birth, Kessie understood as to why Vergil missed the birth of their daughter Eva. 

Vergil let Dante meet his baby niece when Kessie was asleep again, Dante got to hold his baby niece, as Vergil then told Dante that he and Kessie had chosen the name Eva Rose, just as Dante smiled knowing that his baby niece had a special name, Vergil loved his baby daughter as he held Eva close to him, Dante smiled softly seeing how happy his brother was, when Vergil went back up to where Kessie was as he gently laid Eva into her bed, when he sat up on the bed as he watched Kessie sleep, Vergil loved his little family with Kessie. 

Kessie woke up to find Vergil sitting on the bed, Kessie sat up as she noticed that their little girl was asleep, Vergil softly smiled as he gave her a soft loving kiss, Kessie smiled in their kiss as she knew how much their little girl meant to Vergil, as he cuddled Kessie close to him, as they watched over their sleeping baby girl Eva, as Vergil was happy to be a dad to their little girl, Kessie told Vergil that she loved him and their daughter, Vergil admitted that he felt the same too, as he then gave Kessie a loving kiss. 

Vergil took both Kessie and their baby girl back home after they registered the birth of their baby daughter, Kessie knew how protective Vergil was of her and she loved that side of him, as they got home Kessie settled by the warm fire with their baby girl, when Vergil headed upstairs to finish off what he had been doing earlier, later that night as Vergil led both Kessie and their baby daughter upstairs, Vergil finally showed Kessie the nursery for their daughter, Kessie loved how beautiful it was as she settled Eva into her crib, Vergil loved his family with Kessie as he knew that she meant so much to him. 

What happens in chapter 3?


End file.
